Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle pre-crash seat belt device.
Related Art
Vehicle pre-crash seat belt devices have been described in which, in a vehicle provided with a collision prediction sensor, a spool of a retractor is rotated to take up webbing so as to increase the restraining force of the webbing on an occupant when the collision prediction sensor has predicted a vehicle collision. The retractor is provided with a lock mechanism that locks the spool, and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-268661, in cases in which a vehicle collision has been avoided, the locking of the spool is released by rotating a motor of the retractor in a webbing take-up direction. In JP-A No. 2009-262645, the spool is rotated in the take-up direction to release locking of the spool by a moving pulley provided between the retractor and a shoulder anchor being moved downward to relax the webbing. Configurations in which a shoulder anchor is moved downward to release the locking of the spool have also been described.